


adrenaline purple

by wednesday



Series: Writing Rainbow [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 16:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/pseuds/wednesday
Summary: Theron might not make the best decisions when he's stressed and sleep deprived.





	adrenaline purple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asymptotical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asymptotical/gifts).

Theron finds a convenient column to slump against and tries to calm his racing heart. Manaan is pale and serene, at least on the surface, but it’s not doing much to clear his mind. 

This is it, another hour at most and he’ll be on a smuggler ship with a Sith heading for who knows where. It’s not the first time he’s worked without any contact with SIS and he tries to pretend that this is the same, just a deep cover op without a set end and no extraction plan. He’s all too aware that this is not like that at all, though, so it doesn’t help much with his shaking hands. 

He’s looked at this from all possible angles since he found out about his disavowal, but there’s nothing else he can do. Anyone he might contact could be a Revanite. One of the rules of his job – assume anyone can turn traitor with the right incentive at the right moment. There’s a whole department dedicated to figuring out who in the military or SIS is close to burning out and assigning them to a post somewhere away from death and destruction, so he knows it’s always a possibility for pretty much everyone he knows. 

By that same token no one he might contact would trust _him_. 

The statistics of active agents defecting or disappearing are not pretty, even after all the screening and training. Until he can bring back impressive and irrefutable proof of Revan’s plans and a list of his supporters, Theron’s on his own. Worse, actually, he’s with two Sith, one of whom is the Wrath of the Empire. Whoever got him fired didn’t even have to try hard; Theron did all the work himself by going off on unauthorized missions in the company of Sith and not even attempting to avoid being seen. He’s lucky he isn’t being charged with treason. 

Their enemies know who he is, so there are going to be assassins and a lot of hiding his face and slicing security cameras. Theron’s job, since the Sith don’t seem to have the patience or skill for slicing. Actually, that’s a lie – they’ve both been preternaturally calm for Sith so far outside of battles. 

It’s another thing adding to his already insane levels of justified paranoia – he keeps waiting for it to be some trick. So far all he’s gotten is some startling come-ons from the Wrath that he still doesn’t know what to make of. Some kind of test to figure Theron out? Way to get under his skin? It’s not that important what with everything else going on. 

Up until today Theron’s been good at not reacting or deflecting, but the stim hangover he’s had for the last hour and the fact that for all purposes he has gone rogue have been distracting him. That complete disaster in the briefing room just now was the result. He hasn’t been startled enough to involuntarily blush in a very long time. Okay, not that long, but he should have been on his game enough to deflect that with some bland dismissal. Maybe that’s the purpose – the Sith’s flirting to gauge Theron’s stress levels. 

Focusing on the sound of the ocean and the strangely melodic Selkath water sculptures helps, a little, but Theron’s still too keyed up to go back to the ship. He stays leaned against the pillar and wishes his implants could regulate the aimless adrenaline that’s making him shaky right now. 

Making any plans while he’s like this would be a bad idea, so he closes his eyes and replays the memory of the meeting in his mind. The Sith smirking at him and pretty much outright saying Theron has a crush on him. Kind of makes him regret that moment of relief he felt when the Wrath walked through the door alive and well earlier. 

Still, thinking about a Sith and a dismembered droid managing to embarrass him is better than seeing Revan’s holo every time he closes his eyes, which is what Theron did on the flight to Manaan. 

He feels some kind of change nearby and opens his eyes to the sight of the Wrath leaving the building. Of all the force users Theron’s met, this Sith is the one who radiates rage, or whatever it is that Sith radiate in the force, on a wavelength that Theron can sort of almost feel. Trying to figure out why has been keeping him up at night. 

Theron watches the Sith and sees the moment he notices Theron – his face slowly turns from murderously neutral to the faint smirk of messing with Theron, and he seamlessly changes direction towards Theron’s not very secret hiding place. He stops when he’s a fraction of an inch away from literally stepping on Theron’s toes. 

“Were you waiting for me, Theron?” Wrath asks in that almost but not quite neutral tone. 

Yeah, called that one. And even knowing this was coming, Theron still gets another shot of adrenaline in his system at the words and at having another person in his space. It makes the uncomfortable warmth of vague embarrassment heat up inside Theron’s gut and spread to his already unsteady limbs. 

“Did you want me to?” Theron returns, because why not? In another hour he’ll be gone and there’s a chance they won’t ever see each other again. That, and Theron’s still kind of touchy about that whole thing earlier, so he makes sure to tilt his head and almost imperceptibly angle his hips. He can absolutely give as good as he gets when he feels like it. 

Surprise flashes across Wrath’s face followed by – delight? After the briefest falter his smile turns darker and hungrier, and he leans forward and braces one hand against the pillar inches from Theron’s head. He’s taller than Theron by a lot, so the whole leering down at him thing looks extra effective. 

So, that wasn’t a bluff, huh? 

Wow, that’s – he would have lost that bet. And there’s the panic he absolutely wasn’t missing. It feels urgent and chaotic and renders the last ten minutes of clearing his mind pointless. 

“Of course.” Wrath sounds way too pleased, so this might be the reaction he was trying to get all those times he was hitting on Theron. “So, to what do I owe the pleasure? You’ve changed your mind about taking me with you?” 

“Where would I be taking you, exactly?” 

“Wherever you want to go,” Wrath says and somehow manages to lean even closer without touching Theron. That faint force thing he can feel from Wrath feels like it’s leaning into Theron, too, being pulled toward him. “Just the two of us, for as long as it takes to hunt down Revan. I’m sure we’d think of some way to pass the time.” 

The contrast between the words and the man saying them startles a laugh out of Theron. When he stops, the expression on Wrath’s face is more fond than hungry, and that startles Theron in a different way. It doesn’t last long; Wrath’s gaze trails down and the darker smile reappears. Still, he isn’t touching Theron. 

“I, uh, don’t think I can authorize that.” He really can’t – he’s pretty sure Lana would kill him, if he changed her plan on a whim. He really shouldn’t want to change it, either, but suddenly the idea of falling into bed with this Sith seems almost tempting. It would help burn away all the adrenaline, give it some purpose. 

Yeah, Theron’s going to blame that thought on all the stims he took to stay awake the last two days. He should maybe not start his first day of unemployment by having sex with a Sith. 

“I could convince you,” Wrath says, his voice so low Theron could swear he can feel the vibrations. Any other time he’d take those words from a Sith as a threat, but right now it’s a very clear invitation. Or both. It could be both, actually. 

Theron realizes too late that he’s considering it. He could deal with his tension and urgency that way. Sex isn’t his preferred way to clear his head, but he knows it works. And the Sith is… Theron’s noticed him. Mostly in a murderous context, and that should dampen the attraction, so Theron’s trying not to think too much about how it definitely doesn’t. 

“You could try,” Theron says. He puts his hand on Wrath’s shoulder and leans up into a kiss. Right before he closes his eyes, he thinks he sees another flash of surprise-delight on the Sith’s face, but then they’re kissing and it doesn’t matter any more. 

The Wrath goes from not touching to touching everywhere almost instantly – his hands settle on Theron’s hips at first, then run up his chest, over his shoulders and finally, _finally_ settle on Theron’s ass. Theron makes some kind of sound without breaking the kiss and tries to press back into the hold. Wrath takes the hint and his grip tightens until he’s kind of holding Theron up and Theron can wrap his legs around the Sith’s waist. 

It gives Theron just enough room to get both their belts open. He’s about to figure the buckle out when the Sith breaks the kiss. 

“We should–” he says, breath fast against Theron’s neck, “My ship?” 

That’s reasonable. That’s what reasonable people would do – go find a secluded space that isn’t just a decorative pillar away from being in a public square. An empty one, but still. 

Being reasonable would also give Theron enough time to think about this. It would also make it stop being the exact type of frantic that he wants right now. His skin feels like it’s burning up everywhere they’re touching, even with all the clothes between them and he’s this close to getting the Sith’s pants open. He really doesn’t want to be reasonable and talk himself out of this. 

“Not enough time. Here’s good.” Theron goes back to unbuckling the Sith’s stupidly complicated belt. 

The Wrath leans back, though, and looks at Theron like he’s recategorizing him in his mind. His eyebrows are just high enough that he looks dubious of Theron’s words, but he says nothing and after another moment leans back and runs his lips over the line of Theron’s jaw. Theron leans his head back against the pillar to give him more room and the Sith uses it to alternate between kissing and biting his neck. 

Theron gets his pants open and his hand around the Sith’s cock and then lets out a startled moan when his touch makes the Sith bite down harder. There’s going to be a mark there and suddenly Theron wants it, wants to be marked all over. 

He tightens his grip and starts moving his hand, stroking the Sith in some vague semblance of a rhythm. Using just his left hand he tries to undo his own pants; he’s fast becoming desperate for some kind of friction, anything, and this position gives him absolutely no leverage to do anything about it. 

The Sith adjusts his hands until he’s holding Theron up with just one hand and uses the other one to help undo Theron’s pants. As soon as he succeeds he pushes Theron’s hand aside and curls his own fingers around Theron’s cock. Fuck, that’s, it feels like being set on fire on the inside and Theron’s never been so close so fast. 

The Sith leans back once again and just looks at Theron like he’s going to want to remember this moment. By the time his gaze gets back up to Theron’s face, Theron feels desperate and not the kind of exposed he wants to be and drags the Sith back into a rough kiss. 

The position still won’t let Theron thrust into his hand like he wants to. He makes a frustrated sound and tightens his own grip until the Sith growls and starts stroking Theron’s cock in an overwhelmingly fast rhythm. Their hands bump into each other constantly. It’s uncomfortable and too much and not enough right until the Sith breaks the kiss and bites his neck again, this time on the other side. Theron comes and for a few moments he’s floating, the rush feels endless. 

He recovers slower than usual, everything still hazy when the Sith growls and starts guiding Theron’s hand with his own. It doesn’t stop him from enjoying the sounds the Sith makes. By the time the Sith finishes with a moan muffled against Theron’s neck, Theron is clear-headed again. Definitely more clear-headed than when he decided to have sex with a Sith. 

He’s trying to focus on the now, which means focusing on the Sith, who lets Theron back down and immediately bodily presses him back into the pillar. The Sith’s face is still somewhere against the side of Theron’s and his clean hand is running through the short hair at the back of Theron’s head. It’s kind of like cuddling and, uh, no, Theron would definitely have lost that bet. If he ever met anyone willing to bet that the Wrath likes to cuddle. 

Yeah. Theron has no idea what to do with his hands. He didn’t bother to plan this far and he’s regretting it now. He tries to disentangle the Sith’s hand from his hair and it somehow ends with his hand entwined with the Sith’s above Theron’s head. It feels almost nice in a weird way. 

“So, uh, I wasn’t joking about having to leave soon.” 

The Wrath inhales deeply like he’s trying to– smell Theron’s hair? He lets go and takes half a step back, just far enough to give them both space to fix their clothes. 

“Something tells me I haven’t convinced you,” the Sith says dryly. There’s a faint smile on his face, and some change in the force thing that Theron still doesn’t know what to call. 

“Maybe another time.” 

They’re very unlikely to meet again anytime soon. Theron’s kind of relying on that here, because with his clarity he’s also regained his ability to see how bad of an idea this was. Is. 

“I’ll see you soon, Agent.” With that the Sith leaves, and Theron takes the long way to Jakarro’s ship. 

Theron’s pretty sure after this any real threats from the Wrath will sound like flirting to him. It might become a problem later, if they ever meet again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to Gammarad for betaing this!


End file.
